New Vegeta
by The Final Chapter
Summary: 10 years after the events of Dragon Ball Z, A mysterious group has arrived on Earth, claiming a spot on the planet to live. Find out what happens when Son Goku and his friends investigate. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Dragon Ball, DBZ or GT unfortunately… *roots through closet for Dragon Radar*

Chapter 1

There was supposedly a meteor headed for Earth. Or at least that's what the scientists reported. Goku thought to himself that it wasn't a meteor at all, but something much more dangerous. The news report continued to say that it would land in a fairly unpopulated area; marking the projected land in a large plain. That was just too convenient, he thought.

It couldn't just, by chance land in an area where nobody lived. He somewhat wished that it would be some new, evil threat to Earth, mostly because he was getting rather bored with his job as a professional martial artist. He knew there was no challenge in the tournaments, but as long he was raking in cash Chichi kept quiet (as quiet as a harpy could be anyways). His only real entertainment was training with Goten when Goten wasn't hanging around with his girlfriends (three at last count) or Trunks. He sparred with Vegeta often, but it wasn't enough. Vegeta told him that this was his Saiyan heritage coming out.

Reflecting for a moment and wondered if he could use the dragon balls (which Dende was working with Piccolo to improve) to wish his home planet and race back into existence. He thought he was hearing voices in his head; but it was King Kai;

"Goku!" the Kai yelled.

"Yes King Kai?"

"I'm not sure if you've noticed yet, but that meteor contains several power levels!"

"How powerful are they?"

"Not the most power you've ever fought against, but there are at least eight of them!" the Kai had a sense of urgency to his voice, "Just be prepared for when that meteor lands."

"When will it land?"

"At this rate, it lands tomorrow around two-thirty."

"Gotcha" Goku then left to gather his friends. With a huge grin on his face he flew off thinking; finally something exciting to do!

Goku: Hmm, this fic makes me sound a lot smarter than I usually am.

Final Chapter: don't worry; you will have more talking and less thinking in later chapters.

Goku: Good, I'll leave the smartingness to other people.

A/N: Oi this is the first fic I've actually bothered to write down so please read and review. OC's coming up and most likely use of stronger language...


	2. Chapter 2

Me= not owning DB (Z, GT)

Chapter 2

When Goku arrived at Shibiru plains the next day, it looked like he wasn't the first to get there. There were news teams and helicopters already positioned at a safe distance around the projected landing spot. He noticed that there were a few power levels speeding towards the area and when Goku turned he discovered that Goten, Trunks and Vegeta had arrived.

"Hey guys!" Goku shouted, "You ready for some fighting?" Vegeta said something under his breath but Goku could tell that Vegeta was excited no matter how much he tried to hide it. Goten and Trunks were having themselves some sort of pre battle pep talk, pumping each other up. His mind drifted to Gohan. What was keeping him? As soon as he finished that thought Gohan showed up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to wrap up something at work quickly."

"Nobody cares!" snapped Vegeta, "Whatever this meteor is it's coming now." He motioned upwards where a massive hunk of rock came hurdling towards the plain.

"We have to get these people out of here!" Goku yelled suddenly realizing the gravity of the situation, but it was too late. The mass collided with the plain and huge chunks of rock went flying in all directions. Except that the rocks didn't. An invisible force kept the rocks contained within the meteor. The pieces of rock crumbled away and disappeared leaving a looming ominous castle made out of rock and steel. The media loved this new twist on the meteor with cameras rolling and correspondents blathering away.

"What the hell?" Vegeta growled, getting more excited by the second. Of course he was excited, nothing had happened in ages.

"A figure has appeared above the castle!" one of the newscasters yelled. The fighters looked up to the castle's tower. A humanoid shape was floating towards one of the news groups. The fighters went closer but not so close as to be noticed by the figure. As the figure came into view it was apparently an elderly looking man. He was wearing a rather official looking white robe and black goggles rested upon his head.

"Ah, a form of mass communication I presume? How quaint. Do you mind human? I have something I'd like to say to the inhabitants of this planet." Goku sensed that something was up with this doddering old man. His power level seemed to be a cut higher than any human; he was certainly trying to suppress it. Vegeta seemed to notice as well. As he took the microphone from the reporter Vegeta noticed that the old man's robe was moving a bit too much for the winds blowing across the plains.

Vegeta: Ooh suspenseful ending! Man of mystery appears blah blah. Do I always have to be such an asshole?

Final Chapter: stop judging Veggie; you don't always have to be an obstinate ass. You can be cool later. Now stop whining. Read and review please! Your criticism keeps me writing! More will be revealed in chapter 3! P.S. sorry My chapters are so short... I'm trying to work on making them longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT (saves witty comments for later use)

A/N:switched to Vegeta's POV for this chapter as an experiment.

Chapter 3

"Ahem, you may refer to me as Lord Gyanh from this point onward." started the old man as he spoke into the microphone he'd acquired from the reporter, "As you may have guessed, neither I nor my companions are of this world."

"Sal are you getting all of this?" the reporter feverishly asked the cameraman. 'Sal' replied with an affirmative grunt.

"We are of a planet very far from 'Earth' however, our planet was destroyed many years ago, at the hands of a now dead tyrant." the Gyanh coughed, and then resumed speaking, "We have been searching for a planet suitable to repopulate our now near extinct race."

Vegeta was getting truly excited, he as usual,refused to physically acknowledge this. He silently thanked Kami that he didn't have his tail, as it surely would have betrayed him trying to contain his peaking excitement (knew this was probably the only time he would ever appreciate not having his tail.). Turning his attention back to Gyanh, Vegeta listened, hopeful that he was correct in his assumption about Gyanh and his group.

"We decided upon Earth for multiple reasons, the climate is suitable, the inhabitants look similar to us so we could blend in fairly easily, and..." Gyanh burst into another cough again, 'Oh Kami!' Vegeta thought to himself, 'get the hell on with it already!'

Gyanh continued, "A group of our kind already live here." The crowd of reporters were taken aback with shock. That, however was _exactly_ what Vegeta wanted to hear. Vegeta was practically ready to approach Gyanh and claim his birthright as prince, but decidedly held back for the moment as he didn't want to compromise the delicate situation. After all, he still could be wrong about these people, shouldn't he have known if there was such a group of Saiyans wandering the galaxy?

"I have a few final announcements to make," Gyanh said reclaiming the attention of the clamoring reporters, "First, this plain where our castle now stands shall be called 'New Vegeta', after our old planet Vegeta-sei." Vegeta was now smirking, overflowing with pride and devilish glee over these Saiyans. He restrained himself from laughing as he practically HEARD Kakkarot and Gohan's jaws drop. He jolted back to the elderly Saiyan as Gyanh's ki spiked, showing the old man's power. The wind across the plains of New Vegeta picked up, becoming almost stormy.

"Our next demand," Gyanh shouted, with his ki rising, "Is that all you HUMANS," Gyanh yelled, Vegeta now enjoying the old man's display of dominance looked on, "Steer clear of New Vegeta!" Gyanh's power dipped for a moment as he paused to cough again. " We will not harm you at this time, but if you refuse to comply, you will be obliterated.".

Vegeta gawked, THIS was unconventional behavior for a Saiyan, it was obvious that Gyanh was getting on in years, but even at that age he wouldn't be so senile as to not slaughter the humans as an example.

"NOW GO!" Gyanh screamed, releasing his power with a mighty gust of wind that was nearly strong enough to knock Vegeta off his feet. The humans, nonetheless were swept off of their feet and sent flying in all directions. Vegeta actually laughed. As the terrified humans scrambled to their feet and fled to their helicopters and capsule jets. Gyanh pivoted and headed off towards the castle, not noticing the lingering Saiyans and their sons. Vegeta, overflowing with pride, walked towards the Palace of New Vegeta watching Gyanh's now revealed tail swishing contentedly behind his robes.

Vegeta: How did I not know about these guys?

Final Chapter: Shut up! that hasn't been explained yet!

A/N: Am I doing okay? Is it too out there and Non Canon? Are my Saiyans and main cast too OOC? Please review with constructive criticism! *stares at word count* wa! over 100 longer than last time! *stares at hands in amazement* Am I getting better at this?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball (Z/GT) or otherwise, aren't mine the OC's in this fic are tho. That is why they are Original Characters...

Chapter 4

Vegeta caught up to Gyanh rather easily, and the other Saiyans weren't far behind. "Old Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled in his usual rude manner.

The sudden outburst certainly caught Gyahn's attention. The elderly Saiyan whipped around and his power shot up, causing the winds to become heavy again. " I THOUGHT I INSTRUCTED YOU IRKSOME INSECTS TO LEAVE THIS PLACE!" Gyanh bellowed. As he turned and looked upon Vegeta he noticed Vegeta's battle armor. The old man looked terrified as he realized what had just transgressed. He looked up to see Vegeta's face, Vegeta was completely appalled by the insult he had just received his shock quickly turning to rage, Vegeta snapped,

"Do you realize who you are addressing? I AM YOUR PRINCE!" Cooling off a bit, as he didn't want to slay one of his last subjects for such a trifle, Vegeta muttered, "Be gracious that we are of a dying breed." Gyanh looked very afraid. He quickly dropped into a bow. Stammering apologetically, Gyanh spoke.

"M-my liege! Forgive my insolence! I had no idea that you were one of the Earthbound Saiyans! The second I looked I recognized your resemblance to the King!"

"You may rise. There would be no sense in killing you. Especially since there are others within the castle correct?"

"Yes my prince. There are others. Come into New Vegeta, and meet your subjects." Gyanh inquired as to if his companions were Saiyan as well. Vegeta explained that Kakkarot was, and that Gohan, Goten and Trunks were half Saiyan. The group walked into the great castle of New Vegeta, and they were taken aback by the impressive craftsmanship and attention to detail. The walls and archways were decorated with curving, twisting metal designs. Gyanh announced, "This castle was constructed out of rocks and metal found on distant planets and then skillfully carved with our ki."

"How did your group escape the destruction of Vegeta-sei?" Vegeta asked.

"Come with me to the throne room." Gyanh instructed, "I will recount the tale there." The group was led through extremely spacious corridors, all perfectly straight, and turning at right angles, Vegeta found the place aesthetically pleasing. Another thing that piqued Vegeta's interest was the large doors that extended to the ceiling. Each door had a different design and color.

"Where do all these doors go?" Kakkarot asked.

"These doors," Gyanh replied, "are the living quarters of the other Saiyans. Each Saiyan has personalized their quarters to their liking." The entourage passed a door that was made of a bright blue, reflective material and fog was seeping out from beneath the door.

"Who lives in this room?" Kakkarot inquired, gawking at the huge blue mirror.

" This is my son Biaan's room. He likes the cold." As Gyanh spoke a chilly gust came from beneath the door. Causing Vegeta to recoil a bit from the cold.

"Can we meet this son of yours?" Kakkarot asked.

"Soon enough," Gyanh said. "He is hardly a boy any longer. He is probably around your age Kakkarot."

"Where is he?" Kakkarot asked, poking at the great door.

"Training in the coliseum with the others." Gyanh replied, continuing down the hall. Eventually the group arrived at their destination. The throne room had an extraneous amount of empty space, as any good throne room should. The throne itself, matched the general theme of the castle interior. It was primarily comprised of thin wisps of sloping metal, weaving together and curving upwards. It looked (to Vegeta) fairly dangerous to sit on, save the large red cushions adorning the front of the throne. "Is the throne to your liking?" Gyanh asked Vegeta.

"Hn" Vegeta grunted. "It looks uncomfortable."

"If the throne displeases you, I can have it remade to your liking," Gyanh said nervously.

"That isn't important now, but see that it is done. Now, explain how you escaped Vegeta-sei."

"Of course my prince!" Gyanh said, "The truth is, that we actually weren't on Vegeta-sei when Frieza attacked. I had been exiled from the planet, and my mate, my bodyguard, his mate and my young friend Annole were in my company on a desert planet."

"What were you exiled for?" Vegeta asked with intrigue, "Give me more details!"

"I was a scientist. One of the smartest Saiyans of our age. The King had exiled me because he discovered that I had been preforming experiments concerning Saiyan biology."

"How was that an exile worthy offense?" Gyanh remained silent. "Speak when I ask you a question!" Vegeta growled.

"I had been using live Saiyans... as test subjects..." Gyanh replied sorrowfully, "It was my desire to alter Saiyan biology to make more powerful warriors. When we received word of Vegeta-sei's destruction, we built the ship that we cleverly disguised as a meteor. We left the desert planet with three goals in mind; to find survivors, to rebuild our noble race, and to find a suitable planet to do so."

"I see" the Prince said, " I am glad that our great race shall be rebuilt. I have interest in your genetic experiments. Were any of them successful?"

" Yes my prince. Would you like to see?" Gyanh inquired.

"Show me." Vegeta replied curtly.

A/N: The chapters are getting longer! Yay! I hope everyone is enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing. Please review if you have any complements or criticisms.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragon ball Z/GT aren't mine, just in case you forgot...

Chapter 5

"Follow me, we are going to the coliseum." said Gyanh. The party of Saiyans followed heading down many long corridors finally arriving at a truly enormous door. The door was adorned with metal weapons of all kinds. The weapons were welded to the door with ki. Goku looked on in awe,

"Whoa! So many weapons!" Goku didn't manage to finish his thought when Gyanh began striking the door, producing a loud resonant ringing like a great bell.

"Why are you trying to break down the door?" Goten attempted to yell above the noise. His cry went unnoticed as Gyanh continued striking the door. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and the two crossed lances barring the entrance slid apart and the heavy metal doors slowly opened.

"I have to make that rhythmic lock easier to open..." Gyanh said to himself. A bright light was shining through the entrance, as their eyes adjusted to the light the group found themselves in what seemed to be a huge outdoor arena. There was another small group sitting in the stands watching two figures fight in the ring. "Here are the other Saiyans." Gyanh announced. Vegeta looked about, there were six in the stands and two in the ring.

"So, ten Saiyans in total." Vegeta said, "Counting Kakkarot and myself there are now twelve Saiyans left."

"That is correct," Gyanh said, "The two in the ring are Nova and Annole. They have the smallest power levels in the group, Nova is also the youngest."

"If Annole has been with you the whole time,what's his excuse for being weak?" Vegeta asked.

"He makes up for his physical ineptitude by being the smartest of all of us."

"Would you like to watch the fight?" said a Saiyan woman in the stands.

"This is my wife Kirin." Gyanh said introducing the woman.

"Well, it isn't like we've got anything better to do." The Prince said in his usual smug tone. The group sat down to watch the fight, Goku and the others sitting slightly farther away from the other Saiyans. "Whats the matter Kakkarot? Scared of your own kind?" Vegeta said laughing at his rival's weakness. Goku got a bit closer, but was still wary of the other Saiyans. Looking down at the fight, dust was clearing, getting a good look at the combatants for the first time Vegeta studied them. "Nova" was a young Saiyan girl probably around the same age as Gohan. She was small for a Saiyan, and she had black spiking hair that went down to her shoulders. The girl was wearing a short skirt that was obviously designed for fashion rather than mobility, based on the way it was restricting her movements, she also had on a breastplate that was like the regular Saiyan armor. On her left arm she had a small metal buckler, this made Vegeta furious. "What the hell? What kind of Saiyan need a shield?"

"Just watch," Gyanh said interrupting Vegeta's rant, "that is no ordinary shield, she uses it as a weapon rather than a blocking mechanism."

"Why does she need a weapon?" Vegeta fumed, "Real Saiyans fight with their fists!"

"It was specially designed for her personality." Gyanh explained , "She is my bodyguard's daughter, and she refuses to lose to those who would harm her friends."

Vegeta scoffed, "That's most likely the reason that she is weak."

"C'mon Dad! Just watch the fight! I wanna see what she's gonna do!" Trunks complained.

"Fine!" Vegeta growled settling down to watch again. Nova dashed up to Annole and swung the shield quickly, hitting him in the face. Annole, stunned by the sudden hit did not notice Nova bringing the buckler back around for a swing. After the second hit Annole was knocked onto his back dizzy from the wicked bashes he had received. "This is getting interesting." Vegeta said smiling. He focused his attention towards Annole, who was saying something stumbling to his feet, completely unaware that Nova had jumped and was speeding towards him, shield up. Realizing the danger Annole tried to dodge,

"Hyaaaa!" Nova cried out. Vegeta did a double take, to confirm what he just happened was true. 'Did the shield get larger?' he thought to himself.

"That shield's power grows as the user's ki is fed into it, an interesting invention of mine."

"Whaa!" Gohan marveled at this technology. "How is this possible?"

"Our main function was science, not combat. We can create alternate methods to be powerful."

"If Annole is so smart, how come he isn't the strongest?" asked Goku.

"That is the nature of his ability. He is an invaluable ally, but nearly helpless in one on one combat." Vegeta looked back at the battle in progress looking to Annole who had apparently taken another hit from Nova's buckler. Annole was a tall Saiyan, near Kakkarot's height, he had on a light blue robe with a golden pattern on it.

"That robe absolutely ruins his mobility." Vegeta said, "Why would anyone wear something so restrictive?"

"Seems like he's doin' fine to me" Goku said, "He's pretty quick, but his problem seems to be that Nova's defenses are too good for a solid hit." returning to the fight Vegeta saw two things with Annole that really pissed him off. One was his hair, It was long, longer than Nova's and it was _blonde_.

"How could a Super Saiyan possibly be so weak?" Vegeta yelled.

"He isn't a Super Saiyan. He likes the color so he bleaches his hair." Gyanh explained. The other thing that made Vegeta angry about Annole was that he was carrying a book.

"What kind of idiot brings a book to a fight?"

"His book allows him to regain ki quickly in a fight. He created the book himself because his abilities consume a lot of ki."

Jumping backward quickly Annole shouted "Shine!" a bright flash lit up the ring. While Nova was blinded by the flash Annole dashed forward and proceeded to begin alternating hitting Nova with punches, kicks and swipes with the book.

"Oh!" Goku said, "Its like Solar Flare!" The battle seemed to be turning to Annole's advantage once Nova recovered from the flash she jumped back to get out of the barrage. Annole jumped back as well and his hands began to grow golden.

"Mend!" Annole cried. With a dull golden glow Annole's wounds were healed all the cuts and bruises were gone. Vegeta was shocked by this new development. He had seen Namekians such as Dende heal people before, but never a Saiyan. He'd never even heard of Saiyan healers. This intrigued Vegeta, wondering about the possibilities of Annole's powers it seemed the fight was heating up. Nova was getting frustrated by Annole healing himself, and she was powering up for some sort of finishing move. Annole noticed stepping back, his book began to glow gold as his hands had before. "I'm putting all my power into this! You best be ready girl!" Annole shouted, "Luce!" and with that a giant pillar of golden light burst through the ceiling right above Nova. The girl panicked, screaming, she poured as much ki as she could muster into her shield. It grew incredibly large as the girl struggled to keep the shield in the air, defending against the enormous ki blast. The attack ended and as the dust cleared Vegeta expected to see the girl on the ground helpless. When they could see both were still standing, both panting heavily from the amount of ki used.

"I concede defeat." Annole announced, "I don't have enough energy to fight any further." A barrier that was apparently protecting the stands from the chaos of the fight was dropped. The two combatants flew out of the ring to greet the crowd and the earthbound Saiyans.

Author's Note: Sorry this one took a few days, I had to get back into schoolwork. Finals are next week so expect inconsistent updates. Sorry! At least this was a longer chapter right? Anyway thanks for the supportive reviews! As always keep posting reviews and criticisms about my work!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying it? I DONT Own DB/Z/ And I sure as hell don't own GT.

AN: I notice that this wasn't explained thoroughly, but this story takes place 10 years after the Buu saga. GT never happened or will happen.

Chapter 6

"Oh? We have guests?" Annole proclaimed, bowing deeply, "So you've already located the Saiyans on Earth?"

"They were actually outside watching my presentation to the humans." Gyanh responded, "They were told about our ship heading this way."

"Oh my!" Annole said, noticing the three demis, "You have children! How wonderful. I had only heard of two survivors here. How lucky you were to find mates!"

"Heh, actually, the thing is our mates are human..." Goku admitted rubbing the back of his neck in his usual dorky fashion. Vegeta was furious. Silently fuming about the incredible stupidity of Kakkarot's statement, Annole started,

"Oh my... Gyanh, I can't say I approve of this."

"Nor do I." said a Saiyan clad in blue and white armor.

"I propose that we have a quick meeting to determine what should be done." Annole announced.

"Fine." Gyanh said, "Will you please excuse us my liege?" Whispers went fervent;y through the group of Saiyans.

"Have your little meeting," Vegeta growled, "I need a moment myself to speak with Kakkarot." Gyanh bowed stepping away to join the circle of Saiyans now a distance away from them. "Do you even realize what you've just done Kakkarot!" Vegeta barked at Goku.

"Uuh, would you be surprised if I said no?" Goku replied. Vegeta was still fuming,

"They may vote to banish our children from the group. Or something worse."

"Hunh? Why would they do that? They didn't do anything wrong." Goku replied.

"Dad, what Vegeta is saying is that the problem is with our heritage." Gohan explained, "They dislike the fact that we are half human, thinking that it is an insult to the Saiyans that the Saiyan bloodline is tainted."

"Exactly Kakkarot." Vegeta continued, cooling off.

"That isn't very fair!" Goku exclaimed, "They don't even know the kids yet, and Geeyan said the he was OK with it."

"Just because Gyanh is fine with it doesn't mean that the others are. Even though he is the leader of the group it seems that they are democratic in their decisions"

"Um.." Goku said meekly.

"I'm not explaining what democracy is Kakkarot." Vegeta interrupted, "Gyanh is coming back now."

"I thank you for your patience my prince." Gyanh started, "We have reached a decision."

"Thank you Gyanh. Please continue." This statement shocked Trunks. He had never seen his father be so polite or formal with anyone.

"Ahem," Gyanh continued, "the group voted, and the decision was 6-4 against your sons."

"What?" Vegeta practically roared, "Do they not realize who I am?"

"They acknowledge that you are in every right the Prince, it is your sons that are in question. The majority doesn't think that Trunks should be allowed to be the Prince after your coronation. In a normal situation he would have to be either banished or executed, and you would have to produce a new full-blooded Prince."

"I am familiar with the royal customs." Vegeta said angrily, "What do you mean when you say 'A normal situation'?"

"My son," Gyanh said, motioning to the Saiyan in blue and white armor, "came up with a plan to prove their legitimacy."

"Go on." Vegeta said with intrigue.

"Biaan has proposed that we have your half-human sons fight against three of our group." Gyanh explained, "some of our number have volunteered to be potential opponents for your sons. Volunteers, please come forward." The Saiyan in the blue and white armor approached, a smirk on his face, "This is my son Biaan, he is likely to be a most apt adversary." Next to come forward was a large Saiyan, even taller than Goku, he was extremely burly and had silver armor. "My bodyguard Gant." Proceeding after Gant was a young Saiyan male, apparently around Gohan's age from his size and features. He was wearing green armor and was carrying a large bow. "My son Staeus, he is usually a lazy fool, but he has perfect aim." Then the last to appear was a beautiful, young Saiyan female, no older than Goten or Trunks, wearing pink armor covering her petite figure.

"H-hello," she stammered, bowing quickly then getting in a line with the rest.

"My daughter, Kelda. She dislikes fighting without reason, but I convinced her this was a worthy cause."

"Do they get to pick who they fight?" Goku asked.

"Yes of course." Gyanh replied motioning to Gohan, "Son Gohan may choose first."

"I choose Biaan." Gohan replied.

"I'm gonna have fun with this thing." Biaan said with a chuckle, and stepped out of the line.

"Aww! No fair! I wanted to fight him!" Goten whined eagerly.

"Son Goten, you may pick next."

"The big guy with the silver armor! He looks strong!" Goten shouted excitedly.

Gant stepped out of the line and stood next to Goten without a word.

"Trunks pick someone you know you can beat." Vegeta whispered so that only Trunks could hear.

"Fine dad, I know what I am doing." Trunks told Vegeta.

"Trunks, who would you like to fight? Staeus or Kelda?"

"I'll take... Kelda," Trunks replied hesitantly. Kelda let out a surprised squeak and scurried over to Trunks' side."

"Hoo, looks like I got lucky today." Staeus sighed.

"Do any of the combatants require time to make preparations?" Everyone said no. "Who would like to go first?"

"Ooh! Me! Me! Me!" Goten said as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Very well, the first match shall be Son Goten versus Gant." Gyanh announced, "Here are the rules: Flying is not permitted, the barrier will prevent fighters from flying, but jumping is allowed. Rule number two: Killing your opponent is strictly forbidden. Lastly rule number three: a fighter that is down for more than ten seconds is considered knocked out, ending the fight. The remaining group will be in the stands. In case of emergency Annole will heal your wounds. If both fighters are ready, please step into the ring.

Author's Note!: In case you haven't already guessed the next chapter will be detailing the fight between Goten and Gant. I have Finals this week so please don't get angry if the posts aren't consistent! Thanks for the awesome reviews and thanks for reading! Leave a review if you feel compelled! Thanks a lot. _Final Chapter_


	7. Chapter 7: Gant VS Goten

Disclaimer: Hey! I caught a Chaotzu! Unfortunately I don't own DBZ or anything affiliated, aside from my OC's of course.

Chapter 7: Gant v. Goten

Goten was having a hard time believing how excited he was over the huge Saiyan he was about to fight. Looking up into the stands he saw his father give him a thumbs up, grinning he returned the sign.

"Staeus! Make the preparations!" Gyanh commanded.

Staeus sighed, "Okay, okay, I got it." He drew a purple feathered arrow shouting, "Barrier bolt!" as he shot the arrow it formed a barrier above the ring, preventing the spectators from taking damage. Then shot a black feathered arrow "Gravity bolt!" probably the thing that prevented the fighters from flying.

"Fighters take your positions!" Gyanh yelled, "And begin!"

Goten wanted to see what this big guy could do, so he started with a cocky,"You first!" The larger Saiyan charged a ball of white energy, Goten was ready to dodge, unless this guy had a strange power like the rest. Gant unraveled his tail from around his waist, he tilted back looking like he would pitch the ki like a baseball. Gant was lurching forward to throw and Goten jumped to the side to dodge, but the blast never came his way. Goten looked back, the ki ball was gone, and Gant was just looking off into space as if he had just let go of a balloon. Confused Goten taunted, "Uhh hey! Didja miss? I'm over here!" 'something is really off about this guy' Goten thought to himself. Then he saw it, The ki ball was now hovering in the sky just above Gant. That was what Gant was looking at.

'Kakkarot's brat doesn't know what's coming to him' Vegeta thought to himself, turning to enjoy the expressions of horror on Kakkarot and his brat's faces.

"Mr. Gyanh?" Gohan said politely, "How is it that all of these Saiyans aren't transforming at the sight of the pseudo-moon?"

"The barrier magic prevents it." Gyanh replied, "It won't prevent Gant from shifting though."

Vegeta scoffed, "Oozaru? That is Gant's power? What a joke."

"Watch." Gyanh said.

'What is going on?' Goten thought to himself, 'This dude is just standing there staring at the ki ball, wait a minute. What am I doing just standing here? This is a great opening!' dashing towards Gant Goten failed to notice the ki ball disappear, the white aura glowing around Gant's tail. Before Goten could react Gant knocked him away with a powerful lash of his tail. "Oww! That hurt!" Goten whined. Turning aggressive Gant dashed at Goten stopping a few feet before they would have collided Gant reeled back, winding up a punch. Goten assumed a defensive stance, suddenly Gant's arm swung forward. To Goten's amazement Gant's arm grew! It literally GREW into an arm ten times larger than it's usual size, and was covered in thick brown hair. A feature Goten failed to notice as he was being driven into the wall. Coughing Goten stammered "W-what the hell was that?"

Vegeta looked on in awe, from what he could see Gant's arm had shifted into that of an Oozaru, but the rest of his body didn't.

"Goten!" Goku cried out as his son was smashed through the wall.

"I-I'm fine!" Goten yelled, "Just caught me off guard is all." Stumbling forth from the rubble Goten quickly jumped quickly to dodge a sweeping kick from the suddenly immense leg. Diving downwards to attack Goten landed a solid flurry causing the massive Saiyan to recoil from the damage. Taunting again, Goten landed, "Hehe, this is gonna be fun!" Bowing quickly before dashing forward Goten sped towards Gant. The Saiyan jumped back and spun around clothes-lining Goten with his massive tail. Thinking to himself, Goten decided ground based attacks wouldn't work. "Kamehameha!" Goten yelled rapidly, attempting a ki attack. The Kamehameha was to no avail, Gant's arms grew, blocking the energy wave.' An aerial strategy it is then' Goten thought.

"This guy is extremely impressive, Gyanh." Goku said, looking at the fight in amazement.

"He was my first successful experiment. He can use the moonlight to become Oozaru, either whole or in part. He has complete control of the great ape." Vegeta noticed the dimmer white aura surrounding Gant's tail. He imagined that it was some sort of indication of a time limit.

Goten was taking over the battle, his constant aerial assaults seemed to be wearing Gant down. Goten knew that if they could fly, this battle would be turning out very differently. "Sorry kid, I'm gonna finish this. For the record, you put up a great fight." Goten was stunned. This guy hadn't spoken once and now he's saying the fight is over?

"This isn't over by a longshot. At least, not for me anyways." Goten said, again taunting. Gant started yelling, Goten noticed he was powering up, but decided to do nothing about it. Then Gant transformed, he was now a full-blown giant monkey. 'Oh shit.' Goten thought to himself. Dodging a giant blow from two giant fists, Goten powered up to Super Saiyan. The crowd gasped, even the giant monkey seemed to be surprised. Goten started hammering away at one of the monkey's legs in an attempt to knock it over. Gant raised his foot trying to escape the onslaught on his foot and brought it down to crush Goten, but Goten was gone. The kid had jumped onto the monkey's arm, pounding away as he ran up. Attempting feebly to shake off the teenaged Saiyan who was now attacking the head of the giant beast.

"Your son is a Super Saiyan?" Gyanh said in wonder of this revelation.

"Actually, all five of us are." Goku replied. An awed silence went through the crowd, save for Biaan who chuckled,

"This might actually be fu-" Biaan was cut off by a loud crash. Gant had managed to throw Goten off of him and into the wall again. Goten got up out of the wall in a fit of rage screamed,

"THIS IS OVER!" Goten jumped into the air, then raising his power, used a Kamehameha to ram his head, full force into Gant's chest. A loud groan erupted from the giant beast as it toppled to the ground. Goten landed, powered down to normal and walked over to Gant's now shrinking body.

Vegeta noticed that Gant's tail was no longer glowing, so he knew it was truly finished. Goku was looking down at the ring, beaming with pride. Vegeta looked down at Goten, he looked so much like Kakkarot, the only way to discern the two was the fact that Kakkarot was taller, but only slightly as Goten was reaching adulthood.

"Good job, Son Goten." Goten whipped around. Gant was getting up, now his normal size. Goten assumed a fighting stance.

"Want some more?" he asked, panting.

"No, you have certainly proven your worth young Saiyan." Gant said quietly, "I concede defeat." The barrier dropped, Goten suddenly felt lighter. He assumed that meant he could fly again.

The two exited the ring and Annole approached to heal their wounds. "Unnecessary." Gant grumbled. Goten assumed that he wasn't much of a talker.

Goku and Gohan walked over "That was quite a show Goten!" Gohan shouted.

"Yeah good job son!" Goku chimed in. Trunks came forward to congratulate his friend's victory.

"Huh, I guess we have to be prepared for anything when it comes to these guys." Trunks said glancing towards Kelda who was trying to hide behind Kirin.

"I'm next guys, wish me luck!" Gohan said breaking the now awkward silence.

"Yeah, I guess that Biaan guy is gonna be pretty tough huh bro?" Goten said, still panting a bit from his fight with Gant.

"I'm not worried. He probably just talks big. I mean you saw what happened in your fight. After you went Super Saiyan, he barely stood a chance."

"I guess so..."

"Well Gohan, you better be ready for anything." Trunks said absentmindedly still looking at Kelda.

"Yup, I got it. Hopefully I'm not too out of practice from having a real job." Biaan walked up to Gohan with a smug look on his face.

"Hope you're ready to lose Demi." Biaan said, the last word dripping with venom. Biaan walked off towards the ring stiffly.

"Don't think he likes you very much Gohan." Goku said.

"What tipped you off Kakkarot?" Vegeta grumbled, "You did a decent job out there brat. You shouldn't even have given him a chance to transform."

"How was I supposed to know he was gonna turn into a giant monkey?"

"It is CALLED an Oozaru, whelp, and how do you know nothing about your Saiyan heritage?" Vegeta growled, "Kakkarot how does your son know naught about the Oozaru?"

"We removed his tail when he was little. After that I don't see much a point in telling him."

"Such disrespect." Vegeta mumbled.

"Son Gohan," Gyanh called, "Are you ready for your match against Biaan?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Gohan said, noticing the old Saiyan, " Be right down."

"Go get 'im bro!" Goten shouted as Gohan walked away.

AN: Somehow had time to write this through studying. Likely that I will have much time to work tomorrow, that is provided it keeps snowing. How did this end up as the longest chapter? Oh whatever, I'll take longer chapters. Gohan VS. Biaan next. Probably gonna be even longer, because I put a lot of thought into Biaan (hint hint). Thanks for the awesome reviews! Please continue reviewing!

_Final Chapter._


	8. Chapter 8: Gohan VS Biaan

Disclaimer! : I don't own DBZ! They even made me release that Chaotzu I caught... I don't own GT either, not that I wanted it...

**Chapter 8 : Gohan VS Biaan**

'This guy is really starting to bug me' Gohan thought to himself, 'His cocky attitude is about to make him regret fighting me.' Walking to the ring, Gohan found Biaan waiting near the entrance.

"Ready to die Demi?" Biaan asked smirking.

"They definitely said you weren't allowed to kill me. Its unlikely that you could even come close to that."

"You can bleed out after you lose." Biaan retorted with an evil grin.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gohan asked quietly.

"Nobody on this ship is a decent challenge anymore. I've got all this pent up anger from being unable to fight." Biaan explained, "Kinda sucks being the strongest sometimes."

"I can't wait to teach your sorry ass a lesson."

"Oh really Sensei? What's the lesson for today?"

"Your cocky attitude is annoying as hell. You gotta have some sense knocked into you."

"Lets get into the ring. They're waiting on us." The two walked into the coliseum, and Staeus went ahead and fired the barrier and gravity arrows.

"You ready Sensei?" Biaan taunted, "You can go first." Gohan had enough of this guy at this time and he charged forward to attack immediately as Gyanh said 'Begin'.

"Gohan is letting this guy get to him." Vegeta said, "He still has no clue what this crazy Saiyan can do yet."

"Just let him figure it out Vegeta," Goku said, " He IS a college professor after all. He should be good at learning and thinking."

Gohan rammed into Biaan and Biaan went flying into a wall. "That one was free Demi." Biaan said, "I'll do the hitting from here on out." Biaan started powering up. The Saiyan's tail uncurled from his waist. Gohan wasn't sure what to expect, so he readied to dodge. Biaan's hands were glowing blue, a telltale sign of a large Ki blast. Bringing both of his hands back and then shooting them forward with force Gohan jumped to dodge the incoming Ki blast. Big mistake. Biaan laughed at Gohan while he was in the air. It was a bluff. Biaan's hands still glowing he angled upwards and then pounded them into the ground. Gohan was confused. When he landed, he fell. Unsure as to why, he tried to stand up, but he slipped and fell again.

Biaan chuckled at Gohan's plight. Gohan finally managed to get to his feet and he yelled at Biaan, "What the hell! How did you turn the floor to ice!" Biaan laughed again and began _skating_ towards Gohan. Using the momentum from sliding towards Gohan, Biaan hit Gohan in the face, causing Gohan to fall yet again and start sliding.

Chuckling, Biaan taunted, "Does Sensei need some skating lessons?"

'God dammit! What the hell am I supposed to do about this?' Gohan thought to himself, all the while getting pummeled by successive sweeping strikes from Biaan. 'I cant run or dodge because I have no grip, and I can't win by blocking alone... jumping would be catastrophic, the second I land I would be wide open again and I couldn't have jumped very high to begin with, due to the ice. Then an idea struck Gohan. He stood up, Biaan rushed towards him, Gohan blocked the hit and was battling for control as the two were sliding towards the wall. Biaan was overpowering Gohan and then Gohan dropped one of his arms from the guard. Gohan pointed his hand behind him and shot out a ki blast. The force from the blast gave Gohan the advantage, sending the two fighters in the opposite direction.

The two slammed into the opposite wall, Biaan let out a cry of pain. The wall crumbled, and Gohan set Biaan into the wall, then proceeded to attack Biaan. After a few moments of assault Biaan recovered from the impact and shot a Ki blast at Gohan's arm, freezing it. Biaan kicked Gohan while he was distracted by the frozen limb. Gohan went flying into a wall.

"Oh my, we will have to do a lot of repairs to the stadium after this one Gyanh." Annole said.

"Yes, I fear Biaan may overdo it again." Gyanh replied.

"Good shot Demi!" Biaan yelled, "That isn't about to work again!" Gohan wasn't listening, he was using a Ki ball to melt the ice off of his arm. "Hey! Pay attention when I'm talking Sensei!" The enraged Biaan was skating towards Gohan again. Little did Biaan notice, but Gohan had also been focusing energy into his feet, melting a small patch of ice beneath him. Gohan easily dodged the attack . He whipped around and slammed his fist into Biaan's back. The Saiyan was again shot into a wall. "I don't care anymore! I'm going all out! You're finished Demi!" The ice on the ground shattered, much to Gohan's delight, standing on solid ground again Gohan took a better fighting stance. Biaan stood still. Puzzled, Gohan looked around for anything out of the ordinary. Nothing but shards of ice on the ground. Biaan took a wide stance, then thrust his hands straight up in the air.

"No way," Goku gasped in disbelief, "This guy can use the Spirit Bomb?" Goku's assumption was slightly off, the shards of ice began to shake on the ground and then flew up to where Biaan's hands were.

Biaan smirked, then yelled, "Thousand Needle Blizzard!" he then swung his hands down and the shards of ice went flying towards Gohan.

"Shit!" Gohan yelled. He covered his face and tried to dodge away from the ice shards. Dodging the brunt of the attack Gohan stood up, there were shards stuck in his legs, and several cuts in his gi and skin from where the ice had grazed him. The cuts were deep and he was losing a lot of blood. "Damn, I have to end this." Gohan said. Pulling out the shards from his legs and wincing as he did so Gohan formed a plan.

"Graah!" Biaan screamed, "How the hell are you still alive! I can't lose! I refuse to be beaten by a filthy Demi Saiyan!" Full of rage, Biaan was assuming another strange stance, his hands out, and his elbows at his sides. He screamed again, "Ice Talons!" the shards form Gohan's legs flew at Biaan as did the ones now imbedded in the wall. Coating Biaan's forearms in a thin layer of ice, and forming into points at his fingers, the ice had formed razor sharp claws over Biaan's hands. Dashing towards Gohan Biaan brandished his claws. Reacting to this new development Gohan started powering up, Biaan approached and Gohan shot up into Super Saiyan. Confidence wavering for a moment Biaan began to slash away at Gohan.

"Crap! Those claws are still cutting through him even as a Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled, now concerned about Gohan's safety with the maddened Saiyan. Gohan released a burst of energy and sent Biaan backwards.

"Hoo. Looks like I need to stop slacking off in training." Gohan said taking a moment to breathe while Biaan was stunned. Beginning to feel woozy from loss of blood Gohan decided he had to end the fight and quick. "Look, I know you totally hate me and all, but I'm losing a lot of blood and I'm not about to let my Dad down." Jumping backwards Gohan began to charge up what was left of his energy. Biaan came rushing determined not to lose, But it was too late. Gohan yelled, "KAMEHAMEHA!" and the massive energy wave consumed Biaan's figure. When the dust cleared, Biaan was on the ground. Gohan, panting yelled, "Start the count!"

"Ah, yes." Gyanh began counting.

"No fuckin' way I'm gonna lose!" Biaan screamed, standing up. Biaan ran at Gohan again. Gohan grabbed the battered Saiyan's arms immobilizing him.

"There's one thing Sensei is going to teach you about ice." Gohan said, glowing in his Super Saiyan state, "It shatters." Gohan thrust his knee into Biaan's stomach and the Saiyan fell over, out cold.

"Son Gohan is the winner!" Gyanh announced with a stunned expression on his face. Flying out of the ring, Gohan stumbled to Annole, and then dropped his Super Saiyan state.

As Annole healed him, Goten came over to congratulate Gohan, "How did you beat that guy? That fight was intense!"

"He spent all of his time attacking. He didn't for one second consider his own defense. Apparently he needs to spend more time focusing on defense while training."

"Wow, but it isn't like you didn't get torn up in the process."

"True, I certainly didn't emerge unscathed. I was definitely closer to dying than he was. He just relied on his power too much."

Trunks approached the two looking rather nervous. "I have no clue what this girl is going to pull, but I can't lose. Otherwise Dad will get mad at me."

"Aw, c'mon Trunks, you afraid of a little girl?" Gohan taunted.

"No! But, I might go easy on her cuz she's a girl an' all."

"It would be a grievous mistake to underestimate her just because she's a girl Trunks." Gohan cautioned.

"But I don't wanna hurt her..."

"Trust me, you will have a harder time than you may have thought with a Saiyan girl." Trunks gazed over to where Kelda was standing. When they made eye contact, he blushed and she scurried off to the ring entrance.

**AN:** I probably could have had that fight go on much longer, but I feel like it would have been a bit repetitive. Trunks VS Kelda next. What could possibly happen?


End file.
